


Playground

by allyens (AllyChien)



Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, D/s undertones, DDLB dynamic, Daddy Dom Yaku, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, LATE AF, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sort of but not exactly, Top Drop, communication is sexy!, just a little bit, little lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens
Summary: Kink no.14: DDLB [Daddy Dom/Little Boy] / Authority Figure x Little (Yaku x Lev)Yaku would like to make the entire world Lev's playground for him. Sometimes it slips their minds that it isn't. Doesn't mean that they shouldn't try to find the best balance, though.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951912
Kudos: 21





	Playground

“Lev, _stop that_.”

Oh shit. Yaku hadn’t meant to use that voice. The effect was immediate— Lev’s large frame froze beside the baby stroller, catlike eyes flickering up to look at Yaku guiltily.

“Give that toy back to Hiyori-chan before she flips out,” Yaku instructed while the cogs in his brain whirred furiously, trying to diffuse the situation. Lev immediately complied, then stood straight with his hands behind his back, looking like a kid caught with a hand in the candy jar. Which, Yaku supposed, wasn’t too far from the truth.

The baby in the stroller had immediately stopped her increasingly distressed-sounding whines and settled back down, making happy noises. Yaku stood up from his seat at the ironwork table, leaving Yachi looking up questioningly at him.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Hitoka-chan. The others should be arriving soon, I’m gonna go get us some drinks. Cocoa okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Yachi beamed at him bashfully. “And please don’t apologize! You’re really sensitive, Yaku-san, I didn’t even notice Hiyori getting agitated. You would really make a great parent!”

Yaku wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be happy or exasperated about being called sensitive, but he managed to pull off a passable smile. Lev responded immediately to Yaku’s hand gesture and scurried over to his side, and Yaku used the commotion to cover his awkwardness, punching Lev’s arm lightly. “Well, I do have to deal with this big baby all of the time.” _If only she knew the half of it._

Yaku steered Lev away from the table before the conversation could escalate any further. When they traveled out of Yachi’s earshot, Yaku pulled Lev into one of those secluded hallways particular to large outlets. He faced Lev squarely, looking up into the younger man’s abashed face with an eyebrow raised. He waited.

“…Sorry,” Lev finally managed, looking disgruntled and avoiding Yaku’s piercing gaze.

“About?” Yaku crossed his arms.

Lev pouted. Yaku tapped his finger against his left arm. Lev glanced at it, looked away, and fidgeted. Yaku suppressed an amused snort at how obviously the gears were turning in Lev’s silver head as he frantically considered if it was worth it to defy Yaku and how much he should admit to. Yaku hoped Lev knew what was good for him, because he did _not_ want to deal with a brat right now.

Lev finally gave up, puffing out his cheeks petulantly and hanging his head. “For picking on Hiyori-chan and bothering her,” Lev muttered.

Yaku nodded approvingly. “You can’t pick on Hiyori-chan just because you’re bigger and she can’t fight back,” he admonished. “You’re bigger, so what you should be doing is protecting her, right?”

Lev hung his head even lower. “Sorry.”

Yaku sighed. “Okay. C’mere.” He spread his arms.

Lev buried his nose into Yaku’s hair, nuzzling into the spot behind Yaku’s ear. Yaku maneuvered himself with some difficulty to tuck Lev’s shoulder under his chin. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” Yaku murmured into Lev’s ear, patting his back softly. “Just be more careful from now on, okay?”

“Mm.” Lev tightened his arms around Yaku’s waist, and Yaku shifted to relax into the embrace. Yaku closed his eyes briefly, smoothing a hand down Lev’s back and breathing in the crisp scent of Lev’s shampoo.

“Okay,” Yaku said after a moment, collecting his thoughts and altering his tone subtly. He nudged at Lev to let him go. “Let’s go pick up the drinks, Lev.”

“Ehh~ two more seconds, Yaku,” Lev wheedled, refusing to let go. Yaku noted the playful note in Lev’s voice and rolled his eyes indulgently.

“Time’s up.” He pinched Lev’s side, and the taller boy finally let go reluctantly. Yaku pulled a map out of his back pocket and scowled at it, Lev peering curiously draped over his shoulders. “So where the hell is the Starbucks anyway?”

Yaku settled back into the couch with a quiet groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. He watched Lev mess around in his play space for a while, an affectionate if exasperated smile on his face. He was both glad and annoyed it had been Karasuno they had been meeting up with today— what with Yachi’s adorable baby daughter, the Tanakas’ hyper kids, Sugawara’s rowdy brood, Sawamura’s moody teenage son, and the forever childish Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya, Lev had been dangerously close to littlespace and a killer sugar rush the entire afternoon. At the same time, it was only because of the chaos that ensured whenever Nekoma mixed with Karasuno that Lev was satisfied with some Lego when they arrived home. Yaku didn’t know what he would’ve done if Lev had still been bouncing off the walls. Lev and the other kids could be endlessly energetic but _he_ was getting old. He was probably mirroring the dead-eyed stare he’d seen Ennoshita and Kuroo sporting earlier.

The oven dinged. Lev perked up, and shining green eyes sparkled in Yaku’s direction. Yaku huffed, and clambered laboriously back to his feet. “C’mon, Lev,” he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. “Snack time.”

Lev bounced happily to his feet at his words, dashing into the bathroom to wash his hands before settling into his seat at the dinner table, watching Yaku bustle around at the kitchen counter with eager eyes.

Yaku slid a plate of cheese sandwiches cut into star shapes and a glass of milk across the table at Lev. Lev beamed up at him. “Thanks, Yaku-san! Itadakimasu!”

Yaku sat down in the seat across from Lev and watched him dig in. Lev could make anything look delicious. Yaku popped a piece of sandwich into his mouth— the parts cut off from the stars. Good enough, if a little too salty. Yaku make a mental note to lay off the cheese the next time.

“Gochisousamadeshita!” Lev put his hands together and bowed over his empty plate.

“Gochisousama.” Yaku got up from his seat, stretching. “Clear the table, Lev.”

“Okay, Yaku-san.” Lev obediently started to gather the plates, carefully stacking them together. Yaku went back into the living room, rounding the space to check if everything was in its proper place. Yaku raised an impressed eyebrow at how orderly everything was in Lev’s play space: seemed like he was really putting an effort into behaving himself today.

Yaku settled into the couch, waiting for Lev to finish loading the dishwasher. He heard the clattering around settle down, then the electronic beep of the on switch, and Lev’s bright-eyed face popped back into view, sparkling in Yaku’s direction.

“Done?” Yaku stretched his arms over his head along the back of the couch, wincing at the popping sound his neck made. At Lev’s eager nod, Yaku dropped his arms and patted the spot beside him. “C’mon.”

Lev bounded over enthusiastically, curling up into Yaku’s side and latching onto him like an octopus. Yaku scratched absently at Lev’s nape, letting his mind go blank and just enjoying the warmth of Lev’s body pressed against his for a moment.

“…Today was fun. We should do this more often.” Lev’s muffled voice issued from where his face was buried in Yaku’s chest.

Yaku grunted. “Fuck no.”

Lev snorted out loud. “Eh~” Lev shifted around until he was on his back and settled his head on Yaku’s lap, peeking up through his lashes cheekily. He pouted prettily and sweetened his voice. “But Yaku-san~~”

Yaku groaned, thumping his head against the sofa in mock despair. “Spare me.”

“Ahaha.” Lev leaned into Yaku’s hand, nudging at him to continue stroking his hair. “Then maybe we can just invite Hinata next time?”

Yaku bared his teeth at Lev in playful warning, narrowing his eyes. “Choose your next words carefully, kiddo.” He let Lev’s amused huff slide without comment, though. After a moment, Yaku sighed and tugged at a strand of Lev’s bangs to recapture his wandering attention. “Sorry about this morning, that thing with Hiyori-chan. I didn’t mean to, uh, y’know, use the ‘Dad-voice.’” Yaku winced at the term, but soldiered on. It was his fault, really. He knew how sensitive Lev was to vocal cues, and he should have been more careful, refraining from letting his emotions get the best of him. Lev had put his trust in him, and look what he did, nearly compromising Lev’s safety and privacy just because Lev was getting on his nerves. And he should’ve known that the situation would make Lev even more receptive, he should’ve planned against that—

“Yaku.” Lev sat up, leaning forward on his hands and furrowing his eyebrows into Yaku’s face. Yaku started, caught off guard by how Lev’s pale face was suddenly taking up his entire field of view. “Yaku, wait, it wasn’t your fault, I should’ve been more careful in public and all, and you had to deal with me and everything after, I should’ve snapped out of it myself instead of letting Yaku take all the responsibility—”

“Hey, wait, stop right there yourself.” Yaku straightened his back, shooting Lev a sharp glance that softened soon into a half-smile and a raised eyebrow. “I _want_ that responsibility, remember? You shouldn’t have to force yourself to ‘snap out of it’ or whatever. I _want_ to create a space for you to be just yourself, even if you’re a stubborn little brat who has way too much energy and not enough self-restraint.” He rolled his eyes so that Lev would know he was joking (or at least partially joking). “Well. Now that we’re both done trying to shoulder all the blame, maybe we can try being productive and actually talk about what we can do to try and avoid this next time.”

“There’s a next time?” At Yaku’s death glare, Lev stuck the tip of his tongue out mischievously. “Hmm… maybe we can work off some energy before heading out?”

“A short scene, or maybe a clearer ritual/trigger for us to put us in a more appropriate headspace?” Yaku considered. “Might be a good idea.”

“See, Yaku, I told you we should’ve had sex before going—ow.” Lev pouted at Yaku, holding a hand over his flicked forehead. “Why are you attacking me, it’s a good idea—ow, hey!”

“Try waking up one hour, no, even thirty minutes earlier and _then_ pitch that idea to me again. And for god’s sake it’s not going to help.”

“But I’m sure we can—”

“Another word about that out of you and I’m not having sex with you for a month.”

“But I think—"

“Lev—do you really want to try me on that right now?”

“…Um, I mean, how about a routine around dressing, then? I think it really calms me down…”

Yaku laughed and mussed Lev’s hair, ignoring the disgruntled look Lev shot him. “Okay, what do you have in mind?” 


End file.
